


The Bifrost Incident: Tales Of Ragnarok

by The_Playground_of_Alcor



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Norse Religion & Lore, The Bifrost Incident - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Bifrost, Cthulhu Mythos, F/F, The Bifrost Incident - Freeform, based on an album
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Playground_of_Alcor/pseuds/The_Playground_of_Alcor
Summary: In which I expand on the Ragnarok titles from The Mechanism's album, "The Bifrost Incident"
Relationships: Loki & þórr | Thor (Norse Religion & Lore), Loki/Sigyn (Norse Religion & Lore)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Runaway

Sigyn kneels on the floor by the altar, holding Kvasir’s head to her chest as he bleeds out in her lap. Horror and confusion plays across her face, wondering at the terror inflicted upon him.

“Kvasir… I know this man. Why is he _here_?”

Thor stood at the doorway to the so-called engine room, watching the rainbow light bathe the carriages behind them, harsh screams of both the squamous beings and the train’s passengers calling out. Heimdall’s was the first, and despite his being somehow blasted apart, still echoes throughout the chambers, with no sign of flagging.

“Odin, _what have you done_?”

Kvasir convulses and finally passes in her arms. Sigyn lays him down and turns to look at Thor as he turns back to her. Her mind cannot fully grasp the space the train finds itself now in, and barely even registers the blood leaking from her fellow. The glyphs and gears around them dim and slow, their energy source ripped away from them as they gradually die in their own right.

“I left him back on Midgard, hiding, on the run.”

Thor hears next to none of this. He sees the blood drip off the table and pool at his feet. Reaching down, he takes hold of a large engineer’s hammer, hefting it with a snarl. He’s gone now, lost in his own world, to his own form of madness, focused entirely on one thing, and one thing only.

“All-Mother, _you must pay_.”

And she will.


	2. The Calling

Odin stands at the glass wall of her observation car, staring out upon the multi-hued light that is the Bifrost, that is Yog-Sothoth, and smiles at her work. Loki stands beside her, staring not at the maddening vista, but at Odin herself, face a mask of realization and horror as her mind’s clarity returns to her in a flood.

“What is this thing inside my mind, that drags out what I left behind? My eyes are clear now, the call is begun, started so very long ago. Odin, what have you done?”

Odin turns to Loki with a grin. The expression of triumph seems ill-fitting, as though it seeks to stretch and break the face upon which it sits.  
  
“I’ve done it! I never could have known the dreams that ate at me so were true. I was a fool in my hubris, thinking I was building this train for conquest.”

Loki takes a step back, terrified of so much she beholds now.

“This train is not what we had planned! We built it, yes, but we didn’t understand, could not understand! I remember now, I tried to stop it, but I failed. Now we are all of us derailed.”

Odin stands even taller, almost seeming to stretch before Loki, an action that even mere hours ago, Loki would have said was impossible.

“Derailed? Oh, yes! The higher need of this craft was reached as soon as it was freed. You heard the Call, same as I, but you ran, ran so far away, but not far enough. You could not stop the coming of this day!”

Loki crumples against the far wall, clutching at her head as new memories continue to flood into her consciousness.

“The Dream, yes… It called. But I resisted. I ran. I failed. And now, we all fail.”

Odin’s arms spread wider than a body should as she stands in eager triumph. Her grin now stretches beyond the boundaries of her face, her eyepatch fallen away to reveal something else resting within the socket, something growing and shining bright with the same rainbow light as that which pierces the windows.

“The Dream, it whispered my name! The Void, it called to me! Sings to me! You tried, but in vain. This was always meant to be!”

And it was.


	3. Strange Meeting

Staggering to her feet, Loki scrambles out the door, slamming it shut behind her. She hears the screams and cries of passengers and creatures alike, and for a moment, wonders what can be done. Then she remembers. And she knows.

Sigyn. She’ll be at the front. She knows where she must go. And it’s through the beasts that dart among the hallways before her, tearing apart her fellows in ever new and inventive ways unconceived of before.

Holding her head high, she steps forward.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thor emerges from the engine car, coat discarded to allow full range of his arms. He grips his hammer tight, facing his own wall of creatures. His mind is razor-keen, focusing his entire existence on a single heading: the end of Odin.

He is no fool, our Thor. He knows this train is doomed, likely was already doomed the moment it entered that rainbow’d wormhole. He knows there can be no other fate for him. But if he is to die, it will be on his terms, and dragging Odin down into death with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki reaches the first of the squamous things that writhe in the hall, half-expecting it to tear her apart with hardly a thought. But as it turns to attack this new flesh nearing it, it recoils, almost in deference, bowing away with what might graciously be deemed a whimper.

She has been touched by the Outer God, and these creatures can taste that touch on her. They know better than to strike against her. And so, she strides through the carnage, unmolested by the things that will forever consume her countrymen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One of the squelching things turns what might be a head towards Thor, and with a bellow, he darts forward, bringing the hammer down in an overhead arc to smash upon that maybe-head, splattering it across its fellows. The others turn their attention, but Thor does not falter. He continues swinging, punching, kicking, carving a path through them even as they lash out and strike at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Asgardians each break through to the dining car, somehow now emptied of life and un-life. From each end, they spot each other, locking eyes in recognition as they approach and meet in the middle.

Loki is the first to speak, digging through her new recollections.

“You. Don’t I know you? Thor, yes. Weren’t we friends?”

Thor nods solemnly, bleeding from a dozen wounds.

“Once, yes, I remember. And again, now. When it ends.”

The pair glance about at the slaughter, still hearing the eternal screams of those pulled apart, before they speak, almost in unison.

“Where are you going?”

They chuckle briefly, this one scant moment of humanity shining through the madness. Thor answers first, nodding back towards Odin’s car.

“For vengeance.”

Loki nods, seeing Thor’s path well-set before him, one that he must walk even if he wished otherwise. Loki nods towards the engine car.

“For love.”

Thor similarly nods, recalling Sigyn kneeling by the altar, mind reeling at the madness around her. He bows deeply to Loki, the final time he’ll be able to show anyone such respect.

“Die in peace.”

Loki pauses before returning the bow.

“Die in honor.”

Thor nods in slight thought.

“Perhaps…”

Loki nods once, completing his thought.

“Perhaps, that will be enough.”

And they part.


	4. Jormungandr

Thor battles his way through the last remaining alien flesh to Odin’s door, crashing it open by slamming one of the things into and through it. Clutching at the more grievous of his myriad wounds, he steps through it, he sees the being once known as Odin.

She is now somehow stretched, her body a bloated and writhing thing that casts unnatural shadows under the cascading light from the windows, her now singular eye expanded to See All, her body and mind fully Touched by those that Thor now sees she has served for so long.

“What _the fuck_ have you done??”

Thor shouts this at his once-leader, drawing an inhuman cackle of laughter from her.

“I have given our people apotheosis. A final completion. The touch and gaze of those to whom we are less than nothing!”

Thor’s anger, starting to wane from his exhaustion after fighting his way through the throngs, finds new life at her words.

“You planned this! You _knew_ this was going to happen!”

Odin’s grin spreads further than possible at his accusation.

“Oh, when I built this train, this wonderous snaking engine of change, I could not have guessed that this is where the songs I dreamt would lead. But we are here, and when the train reaches Midgard, our New Gods will follow and share their gift with all!”

Thor shakes his head, incredulous at what he hears.

“You’re insane.”

Odin leans down briefly to whisper to him.

“Sanity has no meaning in this place.”

Rising again, she spreads her limbs, too misshapen and sharp to be called arms anymore, with a cry to unnatural heavens beyond the glass.

“I am the serpent that shall poison the sky and boil the sea! The land shall freeze eternal as Yog-Sothoth beckons us hence, He whose voice I heard when first we built the track so long ago! All shall know my rule to be the last, and none shall survive my reign!”

Thor tightens his resolve and his grip on his hammer, as he rebutts her with a single word.

**_“No.”_ **

Odin looks back sharply at him.

“Killing me will not save your world.”

Bringing it up in a warrior’s stance to swing, Thor grins, a bloodied grin of one who knows his own fate.

_“I. Don’t. Care.”_

He lunges forward them, joining the pair in combat, Thor striking again and again at Odin’s flesh, and Odin swiping out at him in turn. They trade blows,each giving just as good as they recieve, blood and ichor and other things being scattered and sprayed across the walls of the chamber and the glass as they fight.

Finally, Thor falls back and they come apart from each other; Thor, bloodied, beaten, _broken_ , his hair slick and stained red, the arm with the hammer hanging all but useless at his side. And Odin, wounded, certainly, but not nearly so much as him.

She steps _(or slithers, or writhes, or scurries, who can say with any certainty?)_ back as well, giving him a breather. Out of honor? No. Of course not. To make it _last_ . She knows she can win, she _has won_ , now she just wants to have some _fun_ with it.

He knows this, too. Has known, likely since he first set eyes on the true engine, that none of them were setting foot off this train alive.

He staggers those 9 steps over to the side windows, his empty hand coming up to slap against it with a bloody impact as he leans against the Asgardian glass. He stares out, peering through his own blood trickling down the surface, out over the squamous and sharp things, writhing about and bathed in that maddening rainbow light.

“There can be no more escape.”

Odin croons, confident in her victory, her arms _(Pincers? Blades? Tentacles?)_ twisting and turning in excitement, readying themselves for the final strike and that savory death.

Thor looks at his reflection, and grins a red-stained smile of victory. He calls back to her, a note a humorless mirth in his voice.

“Y'know the funny thing about windows?” 

She falters, suddenly hesitant as she realizes she doesn’t know his play.

“With a hammer, any one of them is an _emergency exit!!”_

Even as she sees his meaning, and lunges forward with a terrible scream, Thor spins, using his momentum to swing his useless arm up and around to smash his hammer against the glass, shattering it in a single blow to a million shards.

And that rainbow light takes them both.


	5. End Of The Line

Loki walks through the hordes of the things infesting the train, stepping past those who can sense the Touch about her. Emerging from their writhings, she finds the engine car, and Sigyn kneeling by the crumpled form of Kvasir, surrounded by blood and sigils now run dry.

Putting a hand on her shoulder, Loki turns Sigyn around into an embrace, remaining there for a time, briefly content with each other as they weep from the reunion. Loki explains what must be done.

“We cannot hope to prevent what we have Touched from following us when we return to normal space. But we can delay that departure. We keep the train on its tracks as long as we can.”

Sigyn wipes the tears from her face as she looks down at Kvasir’s form.

“How? It was his blood that powered this dread engine. How can we start it again?”

Loki smiles, a soft and sad thing, as she picks up one of the finer feed lines.

“We feed it blood once again. My blood. A drop at a time. I can’t do it alone, only with your help. Will you help me, my love?”

Sigyn pales at the prospect, but nods. She reaches out and takes Loki’s head, putting their foreheads together.

“There’s been so little time to share. I suppose we’ve always had our loads to bear, haven’t we?”

Here, her voice softens to barely a whisper, as she swears to her wife.

“I won’t forget. I won’t leave you this time. Not this time.”

Together, they uncouple the carriages from the engine, leaving them to drift in the maddening space behind them. Loki pauses as she spies the bloated and twisted form that was once Odin, now dead and locked in an eternal grapple with Thor, whose head is thrown back in a laugh that will never be given voice.

Climbing atop the altar, Loki braces herself as Sigyn takes the feed line and pushes it sharply into her heart and holds it in place. Gripping the tubing, she only allows a bare _drip, drip, drip_ through it, but it’s enough. The sigils and gears dimly illuminate and start turning, the engine returning to a semblance of life once more.

They both know that, eventually, Loki’s blood will run dry, but until then, the engine will ride the Bifrost, will continue traveling inside the Outer God they find themselves in.

Through the sharp and unending pain, Loki leans up and kisses Sigyn, mind clear and once again recalling all their life together once more.

“Goodbye, my love. Shed no tears. The lives we shared have brought us here, to this moment.”

Despite her wife’s words, Sigyn weeps, but does so with a smile, reunited with one she once thought lost forever.

“I will stay by your side. I’ll hold on through this time, this moment.”

And she does.


End file.
